nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Frum
Jonathan Frum is a Lovian journalist, actor and filmmaker famous for his satirical works in which he denounces all kinds of human abuses. He was born on the second of March 1962 in Little Europe where he still resides todayFrum was born at his parental home which he later inherited.. Frum has published over a hundred articles and made altogether four plays and one movie. Recently, he started the Jonathan Frum Foundation which honors people that fight all kinds of abuses with an award of 5000 USD and is funded by his personal fortune. Frum is a renowned figure in the cultural community and a personal friend to prime minister Yuri Medvedev. He is often cited for his broad interpretation of art: 'most people know they can make art, they just have trouble convincing everyone else'. Frum also teaches art history, aesthetics and modern drama at the Blackburn University. Plays and movie Jonathan Frum is one of the major Lovian play writers and made a total of three theatrical pieces. He also cooperated on various other scripts, mostly as an advisor. Frum his most known play is The Fruit Picker, in which he alleges seasonal work in the US and western Europe. The play focuses on a Brazilian family that moved to Lovia to work in the fruit pick. The family has to deal with abuse, poverty, racism and sexual intimidation. His other two plays are How The Life Of Mister Grey Ended and Hotel Portugal. The first one is a monologue about an accountant that gets involved in a criminal investigation and is performed by Frum himself. Hotel Portugal is a rather surrealist play that is entirely located in just one hotel room. The play is shows a lot of violence and cruelty and got mixed critics. Jonathan Frum also wrote and directed a movie, Lucid Dreaming. The film has the same surrealist and uncomfortable feel as Hotel Portugal and explores the boundaries of reality, possibility and the dangers of wishful thinking. Lucid Dreaming was an independent production and knew a moderate theatrical success. It got a lot of attention upon release and is considered to be the number one Lovian cult movie. In 2010, after a period of relative silenced around his figure, he has published a new playwright called Flowers, Birds And Atrocities. The play starts with an ideal neighborhood scene but soon after a boy's football lands in the neighbor's garden the entire play starts to culminate to a high level of abomination. A chronological oversight of Frum's productions: * The Fruit Picker: drama playwright about injustice in lower social circles, economic deprivation and plain abuse. (1984) * How The Life Of Mister Grey Ended: a sinister monologue that focuses on corruption in several legal institutions. (1991) * Hotel Portugal: a surrealist play that shows the cruelty of man in a situation where chaos is the only constant. (1994) * Lucid Dreaming: movie that explores how human suffering and corruption come forth from desire without boundaries. (1999) * Flowers, Birds And Atrocities: platwright on inhuman acts of civilized people that goes back to Frum's original style. (2010) References Category:Person Category:Artist Category:Writer